Your Song
by Korderoo
Summary: This is the story of Emma and Regina's relationship told through the framework of the songs they've chosen for their wedding "soundtrack". Post-Neverland - No New Curse SwanQueen Rated M for later chapters
1. Prologue

**A/N: This story is dedicated to my wife. After seven years, you still inspire me every day. Thanks for letting Emma and Regina borrow some of our songs!**

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the character, settings, or lyrics quoted.

**Prologue**

Dear Friend,

They say that every relationship has a story – in our community we understand this better than most. As Emma likes to say, though, "The soundtrack makes the movie."

Therefore in thinking over how we could best express our appreciation for your friendship and support, we decided that we would like to share our soundtrack with you. This is the story of our relationship told through songs that resonated with us along the way.

We hope you will listen and enjoy these selections.

Thank you for being a part of our wedding day.

With gratitude,

Regina and Emma Swan-Mills


	2. Falling Is Like This

**A/N: **Thank you very much for reading and reviewing!

_It feels like reckless driving when we're talking_

_It's fun while it lasts and it's faster than walking_

_But no one's gonna sympathize when we crash_

_They'll say you hit what you head for_

_You get what you ask_

_And we'll say_

_We didn't know_

_No, we didn't even try_

_One minute there was road beneath us_

_And the next just sky_

_**Falling Is Like This - _**Ani DiFranco**_**_

******Disclaimer: ******No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the character, settings, or lyrics quoted.

Years later, Regina would look back on the many starts and stalls along the way and wonder that it was at this moment she realized her feelings for Emma.

It certainly wasn't a moment of triumphant success like the ones they shared in defeating the wraith, disarming the trigger, or rescuing their son from Neverland.

It wasn't even a moment of special significance – like the time that Emma broke down the distance between them by inviting Regina to the "good guys" celebration at Granny's or the first birthday party they jointly held for Henry shortly after their return from Neverland.

Instead, it was a perfectly ordinary afternoon like many the three had shared cozied up in a booth at Granny's. Henry was giving an animated description of the art lesson Tinkerbelle, Storybrooke's newest teacher, had given at school that day. Their food had arrived in the middle of his story and although she barely broke eye contact with her son, Emma immediately put her pickles on the side of Regina's plate and picked up her side of black olives to scatter on her sandwich.

Regina felt as though she had missed a step going upstairs despite, or perhaps because of, the utter normality of the small gesture. They had reached a level of comfort and routine that she would never have anticipated could be found between them. They had become a family.

Regina gasped, blindsided by the revelation that she had fallen in love with Emma .

She reached quickly for her water glass and chugged half of it in an instant, her heart hammering in her ears. Henry noticed and stopped talking abruptly. "Hey, Mom, are you ok?"

Emma looked over with concern in her eyes and Regina found she was unable to meet the steady gaze. She nodded and quickly gathered a mouthful of her salad as Henry resumed his monologue. Feeling Emma still glancing at her worriedly, Regina forced a smile around her mouthful and forced her attention back to the mural Tink was planning for the children to paint on the school building facing the playground.

Through the rest of their meal, Regina remained quiet. She would occasionally offer a standard response when required but otherwise focused on her salad and sneaking the occasional wide-eyed look at Emma when she felt sure not to be caught.

Unfortunately for her, another set of ears had picked up her quickened pulse among the constant din of conversation at the diner. Ruby watched her as she stammered and blushed both stunned and unsurprised. She had known that the relationship between Henry's mothers was as intense as it was sometimes volatile. She suspected based on conversations with Snow that even before the curse broke, the two of them were consumed with thoughts of the other. Indeed, Snow had said told her sadly after the curse broke that she felt resentful that at least Regina could elicit some kind of real emotion from her daughter, who seemed to be holding her parents at a distance.

But until this time, she had believed that neither woman had realized the nature of the intense emotional connection between them. They had evolved from rivals to allies to friends and now if the look on Regina's face was any indication, at least one of them was wishing for more.

It was no secret that the Savior had been seeing Baelfire since they had returned from Neverland. It was also no secret to Ruby that she was far more conflicted about their rekindled romance than he was. While Henry was thrilled to have them together, especially as he was allowed to still see Regina as well, the two people in town most excited about Neal and Emma were Snow and Charming.

The biggest shock of this whole situation to Ruby as she watched Regina and Emma stacking their dishes and bundling up to face the cold was the pang of heartache she felt for the queen.

Ruby had never shared Snow's vitriol toward Regina since the curse broke. She appreciated that the life she had in Storybrooke in many ways gave her a second chance. Still, the sympathetic pang she felt as she watched Regina staring after Emma and Henry as they walked away before turning to walk home alone caught her by surprise.

She watched her go and silently determined that she would keep an eye out for the two of them. If Regina truly was as taken with Emma as she seemed today, she might need a friend. She might be risking life and limb in offering herself up, but nobody understood forbidden attraction as Ruby did.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

A few days later, Ruby got her chance. She received a lunch order from the mayor's office for a grilled cheese and a veggie wrap and suspected that if she arrived slightly late, she could observe the two of them together.

When she arrived at 12:10, Regina's assistant, Betsy merely shook her head and murmured "Good luck" as she directed her into the mayor's office.

Despite the warning, though, Ruby walked in to see Regina smiling broadly at Emma who was leaning onto her desk and talking animatedly, seemingly at Neal's expense. Recognizing that they had not even heard her enter the room, Ruby cleared her throat loudly and suppressed a giggle when they both straightened up quickly.

"Miss Lucas."

"Madame Mayor. Apologies for being late. Lunch rush, you know?"

"Indeed. Best to your grandmother." Regina gave a forced smile and gestured to the desk, clearly indicating that Ruby should set down the food and leave. She did so, flashing a quick grin at Emma who grinned back and nodded, "Rubes".

Ruby gave a little wave before scurrying out the door before stopping to lean over Betsy's desk.

"What's on Regina's agenda after her meeting with the Sheriff?"

"She's free until a conference call at three."

"Put me on for 1:30, would you?" Ruby gave her a huge smile and a wink before sauntering out.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina was biting her lip and staring into space when Ruby re-entered later in the afternoon. As soon as Ruby stepped inside, however, she sat up straight and adopted a professional smile.

"Miss Lucas." She gestured for Ruby to seat herself in the visitor's chair before her desk.

Ruby sat quickly but spent a moment staring at Regina before she spoke. Regina rolled her eyes and picked up her pen to resume her paperwork saying, "Whenever you're ready."

Gathering her courage, Ruby said, "I know how you feel about her."

Regina looked up quickly and asked, "Who?"

"Emma"

Regina felt her cheeks color but she remained calm. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Look, I just…Have you thought this all the way through?"

Regina just stared at Ruby, her gaze frosting over into an icy glare.

Ruby gulped, but sat forward in her chair, keeping eye contact. "I'm not saying I don't get it. I'm not even saying I think it's a bad idea. But she's with someone."

Regina looked for a moment as though she might jump across the desk but then she dropped Ruby's gaze and let out her breath in a huff.

"Yes. I know."

"It's really none of my business. I just…"

"Miss Lucas. For the first time since you entered this office, you've said something I whole-heartedly support." Regina's voice shook slightly, "It is none of your business."

"Right. I just thought you might want to have someone to talk to."

"There is nothing to discuss. As you've already pointed out, my feelings are immaterial. They are obviously not returned."

"I'm not sure you're right about that."

Regina looked at Ruby for a moment, clearly conflicted. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

Ruby let out a bark of laughter, "Now, that I believe. If all of this was a highly elaborate plot to seduce Emma you are even more twisted than I thought."

Regina grinned in spite of herself and then sighed, "Regardless of what she might or might not feel, she chooses to be with Neal. He is Henry's father and he comes backed by the family she sought her whole life." She frowned, "The family she lost because of me."

Ruby leaned forward once again nodding, "Those are certainly factors complicating things. And I'm not saying that I have any solutions to offer, Regina. I just wanted you to know that there are people to listen if you want to talk." Ruby stood and smiled at Regina, who was biting her lip once more.

When Regina failed to say anything, Ruby nodded and turned to leave.

"Miss Lucas!"

Ruby spun around at the urgency in Regina's voice to find she had jumped up from her chair. "You won't…say anything?"

Ruby smiled and crossed her finger over her heart before turning to go.

Regina sat down slowly and tried to continue her paperwork but was frequently distracted reliving parts of her lunch conversation with the sheriff. When she found herself doodling ES on a budget report, she shook herself and walked the document over to the shredder.

Her relationship with Emma was too important to be risked because she had some ridiculous romantic notion. By being Emma's friend and co-parent Regina was able to have a true ally and that was something she could not risk. Besides, Emma had her family now, as did Henry. They were happy.

Regina tried to tell herself that she should feel fortunate for the closer relationships she now had with her son and his other mother. It mostly worked.


	3. If It Kills Me

**A/N:** Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! XOXO

_Hello_

_Tell me you know_

_Yeah you've figured me out_

_Something gave it away_

_And it would be such a beautiful moment_

_To see the look on your face_

_To know that_

_I know that you know now_

_And baby that's a case of my wishful thinking _

_You know nothing_

_**If It Kills Me – Jason Mraz**_

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the characters, settings, or lyrics quoted.

Despite her best intentions, over the next few weeks Regina found herself unable to stop thinking about Emma. She played Ruby's words about Emma perhaps returning her feelings over and over in her head. She was so eager to observe some small sign that several times she found herself staring at Emma for far longer than could remain unnoticed.

As they stood together one afternoon outside Henry's school, Emma finally sighed and looked at her. "What? What is it?"

Regina's eyes widened as she cleared her throat, "What is what, dear?"

"You keep looking at me like…I don't know what it's like."

"Oh. I must have been lost in thought for a moment."

Emma gave her a soft smile and put her hand on Regina's shoulder. "I know it's been hard."

"You do?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, between Neverland and everything with your mom – it's natural that now that things have calmed down you are starting to think about everything."

Regina tried to focus on what Emma is saying but the warm pressure of Emma's arm was joined by her thumb gently rubbing her shoulder. She gulped.

"Yes, I am."

"But listen."

Regina couldn't have looked away if she tried. She nodded.

"You aren't alone anymore."

"I'm not?"

"Of course not. You've got – Henry!"

Just before she finished her sentence their son came running up to them from the mass of kids exiting their school. Regina let out the breath she'd been holding as she stepped away from Emma's hand and smiled at her son. He returned it warmly before walking between his mothers expecting them both to follow him to Granny's.

"How was school?"

"It was alright. We're going to have a fair."

"Wait, kid. Important. A fair or a carnival?"

"Fair," Henry sighed dramatically. "I was hoping for a carnival, too. There won't be rides or anything. It's just all the kids setting up booths for the parents and other kids. Everybody has to run it like it's a real shop."

"That sounds pretty cool. So what is your shop going to be?"

Henry said, "I'm not really sure."

"Well, I think it sounds like a marvelous project, Henry. This is an opportunity to explore your entrepreneurial spirit."

Emma snorted and said, "They're twelve, Regina! Can't they just eat some fried food and then go on rides until they throw up?"

Regina shook her head but grinned at Emma as she continued, "Ok, important question. Will there be food?"

Henry cracked up at Emma's serious expression and both mothers joined him, although Emma pretended to be indignant.

Regina was still chuckling when the bell jingled above Granny's door, but her smile quickly faded as Neal turned from the counter and hurried over with a beaming smile.

As he pulled Emma in and kissed her and then gave Henry a one-armed hug, Regina felt her heart constrict.

When he turned to her she forced a mayoral smile and nodded, "Baelfire." He returned the nod before turning back to the others.

"I was thinking I'd buy my best girl and my best bud dinner, how's that sound?"

"Uh, Neal. We sort-of already had dinner plans," said Emma, indicating Regina with her head.

"Oh, right. Well, I'm sure Regina won't mind. It's not like you guys didn't hang out last night."

Emma's face hardened. "Thank you for the invitation, but I said we already have plans."

Regina placed a hand on her arm, "Actually, I just remembered something I need to take care of. Will you excuse me?"

Without waiting for a response, Regina turned and walked out.

Before she got far, though, Emma burst through the door and called after her. Regina stopped and waited for Emma to catch up.

"Look, you don't have to do that. He has no right to expect us to change plans at the last minute."

"It's fine, dear. As I said, I have something I need to do."

"That's bullshit, Regina, and you know it."

Regina looked over Emma's shoulder at Henry watching with Neal's arm around his shoulders and sighed. "Perhaps. But regardless, it's time to say goodnight. Your family is waiting."

Emma took a step back. She looked over her shoulder as Neal beckoned her with his free hand. She sighed.

"Are we still on for tomorrow night?"

Regina gave a small smile and nodded. Emma returned the smile and shuffled away a few steps before turning back to say, "Good night."

Regina watched her go and waited until she was back inside the diner to say, "Good night, Emma."

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

The following afternoon found Regina juggling grocery bags, the mail, and her keys as she hurried to get in the house. She had intended to leave work earlier so that she could stop at the market and have plenty of time to cook dinner for Henry and Emma. She quickly scanned the mail and set it on the side table before rushing through to the kitchen. Within ten minutes she had pasta boiling while onions and garlic sautéed on the stove.

Despite running late, she felt completely in her element. She fluidly moved through the steps of her recipe while her mind drifted to Emma. The incident the day before had kept her up most of the night.

She could not escape the image of Emma and Henry being embraced by Neal – being a family. It was the one thing that Emma had always wanted. Regina had denied her a family once and Emma had suffered cruelly and become jaded at far too young an age. No matter her own feelings, she would not interfere with Emma having a family at last.

Still, she took care to add extra cheese to one of the pieces of homemade garlic bread she prepared. She found her anticipation mounting as the clock crept toward five o'clock. Her forehead creased as she considered whether it was appropriate to be so excited, but decided in the end that it was futile to try not to have feelings, so she would strive instead to never let them show.

As long as she treated Emma just as Emma treated her, she would be acting as a friend. It was better to have Emma as a friend than nothing.

She ignored the traitorous leap of her heart when she heard Henry's key turning in the lock and she hurried to the foyer to greet them.

Henry smiled and hugged her tightly, "Hey Mom. Smells good!"

She smiled down at him, "Hello, Sweetheart. I made your favorite - spaghetti."

He sniffed the air, "I can smell the garlic bread."

"Why don't you wash up for dinner?"

He released her and pounded upstairs as Regina turned to see Emma still lingering just outside the door.

"Well, come in dear. I'm not paying to heat the neighborhood."

Emma grimaced as she stepped inside reluctantly and closed the door standing just inside it now.

"Actually, about that. I was hoping maybe you wouldn't mind if it was just dinner for two."

Regina merely stared at Emma, her expression closed as Emma continued, "See, here's the thing. Neal called me and he said he's had a fight with his dad and he needs to talk and I…I don't really think I should…"

"You have to go."

Emma finally met her eye and said, "Look, I'm sorry."

"No need," Regina's eyes practically glowed with her rising ire, "Henry and I will be just fine. Go see to your boyfriend."

Emma gave a sigh, "Come on, Regina. I don't know what you expect me to do here."

Regina snorted, "Yes, you're right, _dear_," the word had never sounded so dangerous, "It would be asking a lot to expect you to call before your plans begin to cancel them."

"Ok, fine. You're right. That was a jerk move. I'm sorry."

"Just go, Miss Swan. Your boyfriend is waiting."

Emma looked as though she were about to argue but instead she nodded sadly and turned to leave. Just before the door closed, though, she put a hand on it and said, "I am sorry for cancelling at the last minute. But we have gotten things to a really good place between us. I thought things had settled down."

"I would agree that things have started down a new path for both of us, Miss Swan. But it seems as though we have chosen different directions to follow. Good night."

Regina closed the door before anything more could be said. She was aware that they both knew she didn't really mean it. Emma would come around tomorrow to pick up Henry and they would move on, but for tonight, she couldn't stand to see Emma anymore.

She leaned her head back against the door and sighed before taking a deep breath and pushing herself off to go finish dinner. She still had Henry to consider and the thought bolstered her as she resumed preparing dinner.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

The sound of something breaking snapped Regina awake. She listened for a moment before she heard a dull scraping downstairs and quietly pushed aside her duvet and crept toward the door. She extended her hand before her, poised to hurl a fireball the moment she saw movement.

She slowly descended the stairs and noticed the light on in her study. She felt anger well up in her that someone would dare violate her private space this way. As she neared the door, she drew in a deep breath and held it until she had pressed herself against the wall beside the door. She exhaled as she burst through the door and conjured a flame that stopped mid-air as Emma ducked away from it, Regina's bottle of brandy clutched in her hand.

"Holy shit, Regina, were you just gonna toast me like that?"

Regina gaped at her before drawing the fireball back between her hands and diminishing it between them.

"Miss Swan. What in the world?"

Emma gestured to the key sitting on the coffee table, which used to be under the doormat.

"Your security is for shit."

"Henry forgets his keys at least once a week."

Emma gave a sick grin at that, "That's my boy."

"Miss Swan, what are you doing here at 1:30 in the morning?"

Emma lifted the bottle, sloshing the amber liquid over the side. "Having a drink."

"A drink."

"Yup."

"Here."

"Right again, Madame Mayor," Emma began to giggle and tears streamed down her face by the time she was under control again. As she stopped laughing, Emma instead looked for a moment as though she might be sick and then she strode over to fill a glass for Regina.

"Join me." Emma handed Regina the glass and held up the bottle as though for a toast. Regina sighed. Her annoyance at Emma's late night visit was somehow evolving into concern about the young woman's state of being.

"And just what are we drinking to, Miss Swan?"

"To me."

"Ah, I see. Well, it's not my choice of toasts, but…" She raised her glass and gave a smirk to the blonde, "To the savior. May she do us all a favor by no longer visiting that filthy Rabbit Hole."

Emma shook her head vehemently, "No, no, no. Don't call me that. Not a savior. And the Rabbit Hole's not so bad."

"Miss Swan."

"Why don't you ever call me Emma?" Emma drew closer to Regina now and it became apparent just how much she had imbibed.

"Don't be absurd. I've called you Emma."

"Not to my face."

Emma was so close now. She could so easily reach out and touch her.

"I'm sure that can't be true."

Emma stared into her eyes, "It's true. Miss Swan, Sheriff, Idiot, but never Emma."

"I don't…" Regina's gaze flicked down to Emma's lips and she stopped abruptly.

"I always wanted to hear you call me Emma," she looked away, unaware of how Regina's heart was pounding. "I guess it doesn't matter anymore."

"Why not?"

Emma looked at her with tear-filled eyes and whispered, "I'm going to be Mrs. Baelfire," before throwing up all over Regina's silk robe.

Before Regina could recover from the shock of her front being sprayed with half a bottle of whiskey, Emma burst into tears.

Regina moved without thinking to take Emma's hand and tug her into the bathroom. She sat her on the toilet and threw her soiled robe in the bathtub before wetting a washcloth and using it to clean Emma's face wordlessly.

"He made up the whole thing about his dad. Everyone was there. He told everyone to be there. He got up and made this big speech. He…and my parents," Emma's stuttering words and gut-wrenching sobs were so like Henry's when he was hurt as a child, Regina's heart ached.

She seethed inwardly that Neal would put Emma in that position. Emma was not one for huge public scenes and he should know better. It was as if the man knew nothing about her.

"My parents were so happy. And Mr. Gold hugged me. He actually hugged me, Regina. I didn't know what to do."

"Does Henry know?"

"No, thank god. Can you imagine? As if this wasn't already incredibly uncomfortable."

"But you accepted."

Emma choked on a sob and said, "I had to. Everyone was looking at me and they all had these huge cartoon character smiles." Emma laughed mirthlessly but Regina felt bile rising in her throat and sat down heavily on the edge of the tub.

"Well," Regina's voice cracked on the word, "I suppose congratulations are in order." Regina called upon every ounce of her mother's teaching, of her expert control to force a smile upon her face. It came off looking twisted, but Emma didn't see, Regina had already turned and strode out of the room.

Emma followed her back to the study and watched as the former queen picked up the brandy and upended it, taking several long pulls from it before turning an even more demented smile on Emma. "To your ever-blossoming family tree."

"Regina, I don't want to marry him."

"Then why did you say yes?"

"Everyone expects something from me now. Neal. My parents. The town. Everyone."

"Yes, well…"

"Except you."

Regina chuckled and took a slower sip from the bottle.

Emma took a step closer. "You always make me feel so much calmer – like I can just be myself. I've never had that before."

She stopped just in front of Regina and then pulled her into a hug. Regina hesitated a moment and then slowly snaked her arms around Emma's neck, breathing in leather and vanilla shampoo. She closed her eyes and memorized the feeling.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk earlier. You're my best friend, Regina. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Regina felt tears burning her eyes but she simply squeezed Emma tighter and said, "You won't have to find out."

"Will you please help me through this?"

Regina squeezed her for one moment longer before pulling back and meeting Emma's eyes.

"I will."


	4. Amazed

**A/N: **Thank you very much for reading and reviewing!

_It's amazing to me_

_I can't seem to say what I'm doing here_

_My tongue is all twisted around the air_

_I'm looking for words that were so well-rehearsed_

_But I can't find them anywhere_

_With you_

_There's no easy answer, it's true_

_You change the equation I add up to_

_And all of the things that I thought I knew_

_You turn it around_

_**Amazed – Poe**_

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the character, settings, or lyrics quoted.

Regina carefully and quietly checked on Henry, who was still fast asleep despite the excitement downstairs before slipping on her shoes and winter coat. She came downstairs to find Emma staring blankly ahead with red-rimmed eyes.

"Let's get you home," she said kindly.

Emma nodded and stood. Regina had turned to go but Emma reached out for her hand and when the brunette turned to question her simply said, "Thank you, Regina".

Regina gave a weak smile and led the way to her Mercedes. She opened Emma's door and made sure she was settled before getting in on the driver's side.

"Please remember that we are not in your deathtrap. If you feel the need to vomit, Miss Swan, kindly let me know so that I may pull over."

Emma merely nodded from the passenger seat, her eyes shut tight and her head back, presumably from a combination of exhaustion and nausea. Regina made a point to drive smoothly so as not to upset Emma's stomach any more than it already was.

When they pulled up outside the loft Emma still shared with Snow and Charming due to the lack of vacancies in town, Emma sighed and shook her head. "How on Earth did I make such a mess?"

Regina had no answer to give so she simply gave a weak smile and said, "I'm sure that things will be clearer in the morning."

Emma nodded briefly and unbuckled her seatbelt before turning to Regina and giving a small smile and saying, "Thank you again. Good night, Regina."

Regina watched as she walked into the building and waited until the light in her bedroom flipped on and then off to drive away, muttering, "Good night, Emma."

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Upon returning to the mansion, however, Regina found that she was anything but ready to sleep.

She spent the next few hours locked in her study with a few tumblers of brandy and more than a few tears as she vacillated between believing that the best thing she could do for Henry and Emma both was to get out of the way of their family and believing that Henry and Emma **are** herfamily and therefore she must fight for them.

Scenario after scenario played out in her head. Scenes of Emma, Henry and herself enjoying a family picnic. Scenes of confessing her love to Emma and them falling into each other's arms. Scenes of riding as a family through the countryside surrounding Storybrooke.

But intermingled were scenes of Emma dancing with her father at a wedding that would make him proud. Scenes of Henry delightedly returning home from school to mother and father. A vision of Emma walking down the aisle beaming at the unworthy, ungrateful...

That scene ended abruptly when Regina's half-full tumbler shattered in the fireplace.

After all she had done - all she had been through - was she to be robbed of her happy ending by the thieving son of Rumplestiltskin?

Regina determined then and there that she could not sit by and watch as this happened. Perhaps Emma returned her feelings, perhaps not. But her mother had raised her to seek victory at all costs - even the cost of her own heart.

Decision made, Regina spent the remainder of the night, until the very earliest of the early birds began to tweet outside rehearsing what she would say.

If she knew Emma at all, she knew that the blonde would not feel comfortable keeping the truth of her engagement from Henry. Not to mention, as Snow was aware, it would be unlikely that the rest of the town would not know by sunrise. The time to strike was now.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

It was testimony to just how intoxicated Emma had been that she did not wake up with Regina appeared suddenly in her room.

Regina spent a long moment staring down at Emma as she slept. She looked so young this way - golden hair fanned out over her pillow and cheeks pink from the heat of the room and the lingering alcohol in her system. She had kicked off one sock and stuck her feet out from under the blanket. It was the position Henry slept in as well and for a moment her lips spread in a broad grin at yet another similarity between them.

As her thoughts returned to her purpose in being there, however, she sighed and moved closer to the bed. Her heart began to hammer against her ribcage as she leaned over and gently pushed Emma's hair back from her face.

"Miss Swan," she whispered conscious of the protective parents downstairs. Emma scrunched her face up but did not wake. Regina stifled a giggle at the movement and tried again, this time leaning right next to Emma's ear and speaking softly, "Emma".

Green eyes blinked sleepily open and Emma yawned as she looked up at her, "Regina?"

Regina smiled at her nervously and said, "Hi", reminiscent of Emma's first greeting a lifetime ago.

Emma looked around groggily and realized she was in her own room before sitting up quickly in alarm, "What's wrong? Is it Henry?"

Regina sat down on the edge of the bed facing her and put a finger to her lips, "Shhh. Henry's fine."

"What are you doing here? How did you even get in?"

"I, uh..." Regina had not exactly prepared for that question. After drinking and being up all night, transporting herself had seemed the most logical means of reaching Emma. Now though, she realized how invasive it was to teleport into Emma's bedroom. She felt her face growing red, "I transported myself."

"Into my bedroom?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Despite all of her preparation, Regina faltered. She knew exactly the reason she was there, but all of the sudden, the very real possibility of rejection rendered her silent. She stared at Emma with her mouth slightly open until Emma covered her hand resting on the bed with her own and said, "Regina, what is it?"

Regina's eyes remained trained on their joined hands as she sighed, "Please don't marry him."

"What?"

"Neal. Please don't marry Neal."

"I don't...I don't understand."

"Look, I never should have waited so long to say something. That was foolish of me. I realize that now. But you seemed to be happy. And Henry was happy. And I wanted so much to do the right thing and let you both be happy. But when you came to my house tonight and you told me - you didn't seem happy."

"I'm still not..."

"If you're not happy then it's ok to tell you that I'm not happy."

"You're not?"

"Well, I'm not unhappy. I am happy that Henry is safe and healthy. I'm happy that the town seems to be back to normal. I just think that I could be happier. And maybe you could be happier too."

Regina beamed at her as though she had explained everything.

"Um...how exactly could I be happier?"

Regina's face fell, "Oh. Oh, right. No, I suppose you couldn't. Silly of me." She stood and started to turn to leave before Emma caught her wrist and pulled her back down onto the bed.

"Hold on there, lady. I have a feeling that we are not speaking the same language here. Why don't we slow down and you start from the beginning?"

Regina stared at Emma's hand on her wrist for a moment before she looked deep into Emma's eyes. Emma gulped at the intensity she saw and tried to pull her hand back, but Regina caught it between both of her own without moving her eyes from Emma's for a second.

"Please choose me."

Emma stared at her. Regina patiently waited to see if Emma would respond, but Emma simply gaped at her, so she continued.

"I realize the position this puts you in. I know that the timing is terrible - I should have said something sooner. I am truly sorry for that."

Emma had not even blinked.

"As I told you before, I truly want more than anything for both you and Henry to be happy. It's just that I want to be the one who makes you happy."

Emma gulped audibly and her eyes filled.

"When you told me that he proposed, I...I couldn't…I never meant for this to happen. But it has," Regina took a deep breath to gather her courage and looked directly into green eyes swimming with unreadable emotion. "Emma, somehow between battling against you and beside you I've fallen in love with you."

For several long beats, Emma simply stared at her – eyes wide and mouth open. She seemed unable to process everything let alone to speak.

Eventually, though, Emma found her voice and choked out, "Did you just call me Emma?"

"I did," Regina chuckled, at once grateful that the air seemed to have returned to the tiny bedroom and terrified that Emma had not responded to what she said, "And it was most certainly not the first time."

"When you woke me. God, I thought I dreamed that." Emma shifted her position and sat up straighter, desperately trying to understand the barrage of emotions she was feeling.

"No such luck," Regina's voice was huskier as her eyes dropped to Emma's lips. She pulled Emma forward by their joined hands and pressed her lips to Emma's, both of their eyes dropping closed.

The kiss was brief and chaste, but left both women dazed as they separated and stared at one another.

Then Emma tugged her back and kissed her hard, long arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer.

Regina was lost in the heady sensation of finally feeling Emma holding her, kissing her, pulling her close. Her body was vibrating and she felt like she could float away.

Just as Regina felt that she would sacrifice anything to feel this sunny and light forever, Emma grasped her shoulders and pushed her away.

Emma would not meet her eyes as she moved backward on the bed and said hoarsely, "I think you should go now."

Regina stared at her for a moment before standing and straightening the robe she had not bothered to change out of before coming. "Emma, I'm..."

"Just go."

Not trusting herself to say another word, Regina waved a hand and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Back in the comfort and safety of her own room, she curled into a ball on her bed and wept.


	5. Uninvited

**A/N: **My sincere apologies – this is frightfully overdue. I was blocked for a long time and then my computer died. I will update as possible until I can afford to get a new computer! Thank you for taking the time to read and review, it means so much to me!

_Like any uncharted territory_

_I must seem greatly intriguing_

_You speak of my love like_

_You have experienced love like mine before_

_But this is not allowed_

_You're uninvited_

_An unfortunate slight_

**Uninvited – Alanis Morissette**

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the characters, settings, or lyrics quoted.

For long moments after Regina disappeared from her bedroom, Emma sat touching her lips, utterly confused by the conflicting emotions flooding her. Eventually she settled on anger.

What right did Regina have to unload her feelings when she knew Emma's difficult position?

Her feet fell to the floor with a thump and Emma winced. It would not do to wake her mother and be forced to discuss this. She silently crept around her room getting dressed before shimmying through the window and down the fire escape to avoid passing what would generously be called her parents' room.

Once outside, Emma started walking. She felt indignation wrestling with excitement that she was not allowed to feel. With excitement Regina knew damn well that she was not allowed to feel.

Emma was engaged and there was nothing she could do to change that.

Her pace quickened to a jog and then a sprint as though she could outrun her problems. She reached Granny's and hammered on the door as Ruby sleepily moved behind the counter preparing for the earliest patrons still an hour away from breakfast. Ruby frowned and yawned as she opened the door.

"Emma? What's going on?" She turned and led Emma inside, shooting a wolfish grin over her shoulder, "Shouldn't you be celebrating with your new ball and chain?"

"She kissed me."

Ruby froze at once and turned slowly to face Emma.

"She…?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Regina. Regina kissed me."

"And?"

Emma gaped at her. "That's all you have to say?! I'm telling you right now that Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke, Queen of…wherever just kissed me!" By the end of her speech she was shouting.

Ruby extended a placating hand and said, "Why don't you sit down. I'm going to grab you a coffee." She gave a wry glance. "Decaf. And then you are going to start from the beginning."

Emma nodded as she slid onto a stool and immediately dropped her head onto her arms, groaning.

"I can't believe this is happening." She sat up abruptly. "How could she do this to me? She's my best friend, Ruby." She finished on a whine and reached for the sugar to pour into the cup Ruby slid in front of her.

"Ok, start over. When did this happen?"

"Like fifteen minutes ago."

Ruby nodded, "Where were you?"

"In bed." Ruby's eyebrows shot up as her mouth formed a devious grin. "Not like that. She came to see me at the loft and woke me up. She…she asked me to choose her over Neal. She said that she's in love with me."

Ruby winced and shook her head, "What did you say?"

Emma shrugged miserably, "Nothing. I…I didn't say anything." Her ire began to rise again, "But what exactly did she expect me to say? How could I possibly respond to that?"

"So Regina woke you up, told you that she's in love with you, and then…"

"And then she kissed me."

"Did you kiss her back?"

Emma's cheeks grew pink at the memory as she nodded. "Yeah, I…but probably I was mostly just surprised, right?"

"Well, how did it feel?"

"It felt..." Emma closed her eyes. "It felt really good."

Ruby smiled as Emma's eyes drifted open again. Emma saw and shook her head.

"But it doesn't matter how it felt, Rubes. I told Neal that I would marry him. I agreed in front of practically the whole town."

Ruby nodded slowly and they sat in pensive silence for long moments before she tried a different tactic.

"When you came running in here this morning, you seemed really angry."

"Yeah, I'm angry. Regina should never have put me in this position. She has no right to interfere with my family. I thought we were past all that."

Ruby lifted one eyebrow. "Is that really how you see this? You think it's some sort of manipulation?"

Emma deflated. "No, of course not. I'm positive that she meant it."

Ruby considered for a long moment.

"Well, I suppose I can understand why you seem so upset. I mean, if Regina doesn't get by now that you are not into women…"

"Who said that?" Emma interrupted.

"Nobody. I just assumed."

Emma sighed. "It's not that. I've been with women before. I have no problem with women."

"You're just not attracted to Regina?"

Emma snorted. "I'm pretty sure that statues are attracted to Regina. She's incredible."

"Oh, ok. But I mean, she is the Evil Queen."

Emma stood at once, "Do not call her that. You know as well as anyone how hard she has worked to be accepted in this town."

"Still, you have to admit, Emma. Your parents would certainly not approve."

Emma was silent for a long moment before shaking her head and beginning to pace, "I'm not sure that's true. Snow has always loved her more than she wanted to admit. And I think that Charming would be happy that I was happy. I mean, they would have to get over their giant crush on Neal, but I think they would accept it in time. In a weird way, we sort-of fit all the fairy tale ideals Snow has."

"Well, what about Henry? Surely he would be devastated if you and his dad weren't a couple."

Emma waved this off, too. "Henry loves both of us. There's no reason he couldn't still see Neal but I think he'd really want for us both to be happy."

Ruby gave Emma a small smile and said, "Emma, you know I love you. You are my dear friend and in another world I might have been your godmother. But you are an idiot."

"What?"

"You just argued every point I could think of against you going for it with Regina."

Emma scoffed, "Except for my existing engagement to another person."

Ruby shook her head, "Including that one. You said that Henry would want you both to be happy. Which implies that it would make both of you happy if you were together."

Emma's mouth hung slightly open but nothing came out. Ruby stood and put a hand on Emma's arm to ensure she was really listening.

"Believe me when I say that I understand that this is not an easy choice to make. Your mother and I disagree on many things. This will likely be one of them in the short term. But Emma, the one thing we absolutely agree on is that everyone deserves a chance at a happy ending." Ruby threw an arm over Emma's shoulder and whispered, "Don't miss your chance. Go get her."

Emma gaped a moment more before a wide smile split her face and she hugged Ruby tightly to her before running again toward the door calling, "Thanks, Rubes!" over her shoulder.

Ruby simply shook her head and chuckled as she picked up Emma's mug and wiped the counter.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina was still in bed although her eyes although she had yet to sleep. Her tears had finally ceased but she was considering calling in sick to work for the first time in nearly thirty years when she heard a soft rap on the front door.

Wiping tears from her cheeks with shaky hands she made her way down the stairs careful not to wake Henry, who still had another forty-five minutes to sleep before getting ready for school.

A year ago she would have been furious at whoever disturbed the peace of her house at this early hour but she was too tired, too defeated to care. Instead she took a fortifying breath and pulled the door open.

Upon seeing blonde curls and a red jacket she sighed, "Emma, I…"

Emma beamed at her, "You said it again. You called me Emma."

"Yes, well, I…"

"I didn't really want you to go."

Regina shook her head, confused. "You didn't?"

Emma stepped closer. "I was scared and I reacted badly. I'm sorry."

Regina simply stared at her.

Emma took another step and took Regina's hands. "Regina, this is absolutely crazy and I have no idea what I'm doing here, but…" Emma stopped and looked at her feet.

Regina's heart was racing as she waited for what felt like an eternity before she quietly prompted, "But?"

Emma lifted her chin to meet Regina's eyes before pulling the hands in her own until Regina stumbled forward allowing Emma to crash their lips together.

_I don't think you unworthy_

_I need a moment to deliberate_


End file.
